


CardioLust

by XxtsunamidevilxX



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Cardiophilia, Fluff and Smut, Frottage, M/M, Rough Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-19
Updated: 2016-09-19
Packaged: 2018-08-15 22:04:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8074345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxtsunamidevilxX/pseuds/XxtsunamidevilxX
Summary: Gladiolus craved this rib and skin encased drug; his own and Ignis’. He would do everything he could to soothe and pleasure the advisor into poisoning every fibre of his being with it, to let it sink through to the nether and ignite him.
They called it CardioLust.
  Gladiolus called it love.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Forthediehards](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Forthediehards/gifts).



> Hey! I hope you like this, i tried my hardest to keep my mojo constant but it was getting lost near the end so it may look rushed and i apologise aaah, but i do hope you really enjoy this. If anyone else has any kinks/paraphilias they'd like to see written i could sure as hell give them a shot :U
> 
> ~nathan

Thump.

Thump. 

Thump.

A melodic pulse throbbing through his body to entwine their souls. Calm and serene, it sang the melody of tranquillity into his ear and through the paws of his rough ink coated skin, Goosebumps rising as temperatures reached a point of sexual satisfaction from the organ that telepathically would strike at the chords of blue string threading through his wrists and entirety. Stray large hands would grasp into the darkness and find the crimson filled tubes leading to his lover’s heart. His majesty, his shimmering beauty and definition of sunlight.

It would thump for hours on end and years to come, but there was always the paranoia that at the bat of an eyelid the next thump he had an everlasting craving for would halt, never to fall on his ears and disappear. Not worthy of imagination or replica it would be donated within the nothingness of death.

Gladiolus craved this rib and skin encased drug; his own and Ignis’. He would do everything he could to soothe and pleasure the advisor into poisoning every fibre of his being with it, to let it sink through to the nether and ignite him.

They called it CardioLust.

Gladiolus called it love.

* * *

 

A calm night had set above the two men as they cradled one another within silence’s company, Ignis circling pointless constellations upon Gladiolus’ chest as the bodyguard fiddled with the brunet strands, not a word had been muttered and a fidget had yet to make an appearance between them, all that was on their minds is their joint beauty and admiration and the thought of how close death could peer into their relationship to take everything away from them. A thought that riddled their brains with monsters and misfortune for every night out of the Crown City.

Ignis craned his head up to look into cauldron hot eyes and ponder, taking in the glisten of the moon and it’s endless flame landscape with his own orbs, a bed of emerald crashing water in each eye. For hours on end they would stay like this and simply smile, grateful for each other’s presence, and then they would draw closer until Gladio, at the brush of their lips would move down and plaster his ear to the Advisor’s bare chest to take in his heart beat. One after the other they would take turns to listen to each other’s hearts and infuse their selves with its hypnotic rhythm. Gladiolus would always keep himself there longer but Ignis never complained, just held him closer. 

It hit him, right there the thumping resonated through to the tips of his fingers and toes and he felt alive, flushed in heat he began to lightly sweat as he felt his member growing. Gladiolus dug himself deeper into the pit of Ignis’ chest and snaked a hand down the side of his waist painfully slowly, drawing invisible marks over every bump and imperfection on his figure as he became more and more aroused. Throat constricted by longing, his breaths were short and uncoordinated as lust inflicted his genitals. Ignis’ heart beat was sweet and mellow; it sounded like that of a newborn baby so vibrant and full of life yet caged and waiting for release.

“Is something the matter, Gladio?” He asked, looking down to find that he was staring right back up at him with a begging expression “I need it … again” the words left his lips in a whisper as he dragged his hand back up to circle the middle of Ignis’ chest, his tongue poked out and licked his top lip as he waited for a reply whilst keeping that heartbeat in close proximity of his skin. Ignis thought on this as Gladiolus busied himself in a trance with his heart, they were to only be alone for a few more hours or so as Noctis and Prompto ran their own errands around the town, he did feel in need of intercourse to help him relax but wasn’t sure. Of course, it only took one look into Gladiolus’ hungry eyes to sway him.

“If you need it, then take it”

The words were forced and stumbled out suddenly; Ignis had no time to recollect them as Gladiolus dived in for a rough, bestial kiss. It was as if he planned to swallow the man whole, his lips were dominated and slurped upon hungrily and spread wide to allow the entrance of a wet sensitive tongue, they moaned deeply as it deepened as far as their mouths could stretch, Ignis _loved_ this, being overwhelmed and left defenceless to his boyfriends cravings. Gladiolus could feel Ignis’ pulse with each kiss and it only served to drive him more sex crazed and quench his thirst, he bit into the man bottom lip and clasped a hand into his soft hair as the other guided itself to his blouse and ripped it open, a few buttons flying away. Ignis did enjoy his submission but wasn’t prepared to let him steal the spotlight for the whole ordeal and began to undo Gladiolus’ belt and zipper, shifting out his erect cock.

He growled as it was taken into Ignis’ hands, rock hard and throbbing his veins pumped blood right to the tip and bred life into it, the ethereal sensation of Ignis’ palm only served to make the sensation above human existence, arching his back and bending his head into the crooks of the younger man’s neck as he moved it ever so slowly between his soft dainty fingers. Hot puffs of air leaving his mouth as he rocked his waist ever so slightly into his touch, Ignis was quick to fetch his own erect member from within his pants and worked on them separately, to Gladio’s distaste. “You know what you’re doing this time” he smirked before giving a light kiss on his neck.

“I’ve known what I’ve been doing the other times too,” he stroked him slowly and softly, eyes never leaving their swollen penises “I just never let on that I did” he took one hand away and grasped them together, moving at that painful pace again he began to work them both off. Gladiolus jolted as though he had been electrocuted, Ignis’ stiff shaft was just an active and pumping and the pulse adored and rumbled through his genitals right to his legs and made him shiver with delight. He rested atop Ignis and began to grind softly; keeping at a steady pace whilst littering his bare neck with more nips and kisses. Taking his hands away he rested them on Gladio’s back and held him tight as they began to move in unison. Gladiolus could still feel it, that calm and steady heart beat, he wanted to make it race with intensity and beat harsher rhythms through him, he wanted Ignis to levitate with newfound feeling.

“Shit Iggy …” he muttered as his arms wrapped around his waist and bought him in closer, the pulse never left his chest as they got more intense, friction driving him crazy as they worked towards orgasm. Ignis began to whimper out small and sweet moans as he neared climax, Gladiolus was always rough but so sensual with the way he rolled his waist and it drove him mad, if he moaned wholeheartedly the whole neighbourhood might as well be having an orgasm with him, moments like these quick heated ones were what calmed him down, they gave him a moment to rest his stoic attitude and express himself from the heart to his lover. Gladiolus was all down for that, anything that came from Ignis heart was reciprocated and harshly felt.

Gradually they both were smacking skin on skin in an urge to climax, Gladiolus pulled at Ignis hair and he at his own, the sweat furiously and moaned loudly, negligent of the world and atmosphere around them; only they existed in this twisted rush to relief. “I’m … I’m so close, Gladio” Ignis struggled, turning his face away in embarrassment, Gladiolus cupped one rosy and tearful cheek and flashed a beautiful smile “then cum, I want you to cum” he hushed “be as loud and as shaky as you need to, don’t hold back and just cum, for me” Ignis blinked slowly, those shy emerald eyes darting everywhere along his face to his jaw line where soft hairs lay, gulping he hugged Gladiolus close and tightly as they reached velocity, neither could keep quiet.

The room span, paint on the wall gravitating and inanimate objects floating as they both travelled hand in hand to the edge of lust, shades of rose and crimson flushed his vision and mingled with the moonlight as the curtains danced a tango with the gust of hot wind that burst into the room.

Then all went white, his lungs ached and neck stretched out as warmth pooled at his abdomen. Gladiolus craned in and spurt his juices messily over their chests with a roar that lasted a generation.

…  


It was here he felt familiar. Used but newborn. Ephemeral but infinite. It was here where he felt at home but in a whole new dimension. The dimension that belonged to a single small organ of many wonders, pumping life into the earth beneath him and fresh air into the skies above him. Caressing him as its child and glorifying him with a motherly cradle. This was climax.

When all the brightness had cleared he found himself sprawled across his lover, that peaceful thumping had returned and they were at calm once again. He rolled over and switched their positions and began to play with his hair again. Watching his chest rise and fall smoothly with a satisfied smile on his face, rosy wet cheeks that were hot to touch cooling down. Gladio removed his hand from the brunet locks and pressed it upon the smaller man’s chest, taking in the last small beats of pleasure before clasping his fingers around Ignis’ hand and shutting his eyelids to fall into a warm slumber.

Thump.

Thump. 

Thump.

For miles it would travel in and out of each crevice, twist and turn of his body, transfer itself to his lovers and travel some more, every journey this melody took it arrived to their foreign vessels with more affection and love, enough to power them for eons after death, after the existence of Eos. A melody of joy, a melody of sadness, a melody of anger, torment, and peacefulness. One with no dance and one with no singing, one that required no instruments and no orchestra. One that required just a simple living person of which you adore. That is what the heart is.

They called it CardioLust.

 

_Gladiolus called it love._


End file.
